Scars Don't Dissapear Forever
by childofdarkcorners
Summary: Draco and Hermione are now Head Boy and Girl, both have dark secrets and scars from the past that wont go away...but will this be enough to bring them together?....please R
1. The Dream

**dream**

"_Dad, stop it please!" Hermione whimpered, backing against the wall; the strong stench of alcohol filled her nostrils. Continuing pleading with her eyes she shrank away from her father as he took his belt off. "It's your fault your mother left! I'm gonna make you pay! You stole my happiness! You filthy wench! You freak! Why don't you try and magic your way out of this one, huh?" He laughed a disgusting ugly laugh as he flicked the belt at her. Tears streamed down her face yet she didn't scream, she learned long ago never to scream. Blow after Blow came down on her, welts forming on her back, arms and legs. A few starting to bleed, "I'm sorry dad!" she shrieked, "I'm sorry, I'm sor- "_

Hermione's eyes shot open, the cold comfort of her Head Girls room greeted her. Safe, she was safe. Slowly getting up she walked into the bathroom, splashing ice cold water on her face in a vain attempt to cool her sweating self down. Reaching for a towel she realized how badly she was shaking, why must she always shake! She hated herself for it, for how weak she was, how she could never defend herself. 

Draco pulled back his covers and slid out of bed, he had that feeling in his lower stomach where he knew he had better get to a toilet quick or there'd be hell to pay. Walking to the bathroom door he wrenched it open; then stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Hermione. The cool, calm and collected girl he was so used to working with was now clutching the counter, sweat drenched hair clung to her neck and she was shaking badly. 

"You alright Granger?" he asked a little hesitantly

She glanced at him, seeming to collect herself.

"Yah" standing up a little straighter she looked herself in the eye through mirror, "Yah" she repeated again, "…just a bad dream" Then turning she went back to her room and shut the door behind her. 

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

The next morning 

Draco sat in his favorite chair by the fire scribbling away in a worn leather bound book. Dropping his feather quill in as a bookmarker he slid the book next to him and looked reflectively out the window. It was the middle of October and already snow had begun to fall, 1ft already covered the Hogwarts grounds. Out the window he could see the sun starting to rise above the glistening mountains, morning at last. Ever since he saw Hermione in the bathroom last night he couldn't fall back to sleep, her look of helplessness baffled him. What kind of dream could have scared her that bad? He battled inside himself on whether or not he really cared; she was only a mudblood, right? Yet something inside of him felt drawn to her, was there some connection between him and her that he was yet to discover? He shook his head, what could they have in common?

Draco turned as he heard the portrait hole open behind him. In strode Hermione wearing a black sports bra and black spandex shorts. Her wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail, perspiration dripping down her forehead. It was then that he noticed just how physically fit she was, he doubted if any girl in the school was as strong as she was, he wondered why he hadn't noticed before. 

"Where've you been Granger?" he said trying to sound casual

"Working out" she said over her shoulder as she walked into her room

_Man……she's hot….wait! what the hell am I thinking!_

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cold water sprayed around her as she danced around in the shower, holding the shampoo bottle up to her mouth like a microphone. Music blasting from her boom box in her room.

**I took her out, it was a Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started making out, and she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the TV**

And thats about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age  
Whats my age again?  
Whats my age again?

And later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops  
And your husbands in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy

And thats about the time that bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23,  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls,  
What the hell is call ID?  
My friends say I should act my age  
Whats my age again?  
whats my age again?

And thats about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And you still act like you're in Freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
My friends say I should act my age  
Whats my age again?  
(whats my age again?)

And thats about the time that she broke up with me  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years ahead to fall in line  
Why would you wish that on me?  
I never want to act my age  
Whats my age again?  
whats my age again?

whats my age again?  


Draco stood laughing his head off in his room, who new granger had a wild side? He decided to liven things up abit. Conjuring himself a giant tub of cherry Jell-O, he tiptoed his way into the bathroom up to the shower stall. _…..1…2…3!…._

Hermione shrieked so loud he was surprised the windows didn't shatter. Sniggering he ran back to his room before she could react.


	2. What goes great with JellO?

Hermione ran into Gryfindor Common room eyes ablaze searching for the one and only Ginny Weasley. Spotting her partner in crime over in the corner flirting she grabbed her arm and dragged her to her room despite her protests.

"What's all the fuss about?" Ginny said flopping herself on her bed while Hermione continued to pace.

"Gin we're at war!"

That got her attention immediately, "oh really! With who!"

"Draco Malfoy" 

An evil grin spread on Ginny face. Jumping off the bed she ran to her trunk, shoving everything aside she pulled out a thick book; sprawled across the front was " _Nice ideas for evil people" by Ginny Weasley.   
_Hermione quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. 

Flipping through the pages whispering amongst themselves they flipped to a page that was titled "Someone left the window open" identical grins spread across their faces and they began to plan. 

O0o00o0o0o0o0o00

It was nearing 2 in the morning yet both the girls were wide awake. Grabbing their black backpacks and flinging them over their shoulders, they mounted their brooms and flew out the window of the Gryfindor Common room. 

Once they reached Draco's window Ginny pulled out her wand and muttered a spell making it open without a sound. Hermione then flew forward slightly pulling out her wand and casting a spell on the sleeping Draco so he wouldn't wake up.

Landing on the floor of his room they immediately got to work unloading the contents of their backpacks and doing a little 're-decorating' they pranced around both feeling very pleased with themselves.

Once the job was done they grabbed their backpacks and brooms and flew out the window; only turning around so Hermione could take the spell off. Flying to Hermione's window the Head girl flew in, wished Ginny good night, hid the broom and flopped back on her bed. The nights events replaying themselves in her head like a broken record.

_….you know Draco's kinda cute when he's sleeping, without that look of smugness about him…._

O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0

It was early morning, the birds were chirping, Draco was just waking up from a good night sleep, all seemed right in the world….until he opened his eyes. What met his eyes that one fatal morning could never really be described in words, but picture this - EVERYTHING covered in whip cream. Not a single item out in the open had been spared, including himself. To make matters all the more fun, the two girls had left the window open so everything was frozen. In addition, across the room on his mirror written in bright red lipstick were the words "Can you guess the one thing that goes great with Jell-O?" 

Draco yanked the covers back and jumped out of bed, only to slip on the icy cream ground, crashing into his door. Using the door to steady himself against his icy prison he carefully turned the knob and stumbled out the same time Hermione came out of her door having just woken up.

Their eyes met, Hermione's surprised and Draco's a strange mischievous glint. (AN: grr, I cant explain it but for those girls who have ever made out with a guy, you know that almost evil mischievous look they get in their eyes?….think that. …..shivers…..) 

Hermione ran down the stairs trying to make it to the portrait hole but Draco was much quicker then she was. Tackling her to the ground he turned her over so she was lying on her back; him hovering over her; both of them now covered in whip cream. Hermione's eyes darted everywhere for an escape, she couldn't stop shaking.

"Are you afraid of me Granger?" he asked, almost sounding sincere about it

"No" she replied, just a little too quickly

"Then stop shaking" he leaned closer

"I can't"

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he leaned closer

"No"

"But am I making you uncomfortable now?" He leaned so close Hermione could feel his breath on her face.

"…No" but her voice was barely above a whisper.

Draco was leaning in more, but just then Professor McGonagall walked in through the portrait hole; eye brows raised she stared down at the 2 Heads.

" Umm, am I interrupting something?"


	3. Orange and Black

"Professor!" Hermione yelled, scrambling to her feet. " How may I help you!" her voice slightly higher then usual.

McGonagall looked as if she were about to say something but then thought better of it. Instead she said, "You two are in charge of planning the Al Hallows Eve ball, you have two weeks, get to work." She turned as if leave, but then turned around again, " Oh, and by the way, it's custom for the Heads to attend the ball – together" then she was gone. 

"You know I really wish they'd give us more notice on these things" Draco said turning towards Hermione, but she wasn't there. Turning completely around he saw her darting out of her room, a pile of papers and colored pencils in her arms.

Plopping herself in the middle of the common room, she dropped everything on the ground and began to color. Draco walked up to her, though she seemed not to notice and looked over her shoulder at the paper.  
From the looks of it, she was drawing an outline for the great hall, a good one too. 

"Umm, Granger, you do know they've invented tables, right?" she glanced back at him

"Yes, Dra-Malfoy" she said slightly blushing

"You almost called me by my first name.",

"yah, so?"

"why'd you stop yourself?"

"You call me Granger, I call you Malfoy, we've been sworn enemies since we were born"

"But what if I don't want to be your enemy anymore?"

"I'd ask if you'd drunken anything lately."

"and if I said no?"

"I'd ask, why you're doing this, who is paying you, what's in it for you - " but she stopped talking when she felt his hand gently on her arm; she shivered.

"Do you hate me that much?" he whispered in her ear,

"…I – I don't like being touched" 

"So you don't hate me then?"

"…..I think we should work on planning the ball……what do you think of this sketch?" Draco sighed and taking his hand of her arm, took the sketch. It was a simple outline of the Great Hall but very detailed in decoration. Drapes hung from the wall, floating pumpkins stood in front of every drape, small round paper lanterns floated above every table ( AN: think china town ) the ceiling held the image of a starless night a full moon blazing down, casting shadows. Draco had to admit, he was impressed; not just by the ideas but of the sketch itself, Hermione was quite the artist.

" I really like it" he stated simply, handing the sketch back

"You can't think of more constructive criticism then that?" she said sarcastically

"oh, umm…I don't like the colors" 

"Orange and black? But those have always been the colors." 

"Yah I know, but I don't like them, don't you think we should do something a little different this year?"

" What did you have in mind?"

( AN: I know, my chapters keep getting shorter. Sorry! I am trying to update as soon as possible though but skool started and I have SOO much hw. I'm taking AP Euro, H. English, Spanish 2 and Photography::Dies: …..and each class is an hour and a half…..AHHH! )


	4. Black and White

_**You are invited**_

**_To the 1st ever annual_**

_**Hogwarts Al Hallows Eve  
Black and White Masquerade Ball  
Come dressed up as any character you like**_

_**But don't forget your mask **_

_**On Al Hallows Eve night  
In the Great Hall promptly at 8**_


	5. It takes 2 to Swing

"Granger! Are you done yet!" An impatient Draco paced in the common room, though those who looked at him would never have guessed it to be him. He was decked out in the "Don Juan" pants, loose white shirt, half his face covered in a velvet black mask. Hair dyed brown for the occasion and slicked back…oh yah ladies, watch out, here comes_ Phantom of the Opera. _"Granger! What's taking so long! We're gonna be late!"

"Relax, we have half an hour still! And you know you didn't havta be my date!"

"What are you talking about! McGonagall said we had to go together!"

"No! She said it was custom for the Heads to – OH whatever just tell me what you think! I'll be out in a minute!"

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she was very proud of herself, she looked great. Her hair was a little past her shoulders and perfectly strait, she had dyed it blonde for the occasion with thick black streaks. A half-black half-white evening gown adorned her figure complete with shredded sleeves. A simple 1inch black choker was all the jewelry she wore yet it was all she needed. Picking up her small half-black half -white mask that covered only the upper half of her face, she put it on. Then took one last turn in front of the mirrorThe back of her dress wasn't low but as she turned, the motion moved her hair and she glimpsed a scar. Scolding herself for having forgotten, she placed the tip of her wand on her back and muttered an incantation. Immediately a cold chill swept down her spine, the scars disappeared. Glancing back one more time into the mirror to make sure her make up looked alright ( black lipstick and heavy black eye liner which you couldn't see anyway because of the mask ) she made her way to the door of the bathroom. Slowly turning the knob she took a deep breath and walked out.

Draco heard the bathroom door open and looked up, his breath caught in his throat. He hardly recognized the controlling, perfectionist, mudblood that he's had to work with this year; In her place stood a gorgeous confident woman. Slowly descending the stairs Hermione walked up to him and gave him a shy smile.

"What do you think?" she said twirling around in front of him. But when he didn't answer, the smile slipped off her face, she looked up at him and began to blush. 

"Malfoy, will you stop eye raping me and tell me what you think?"

"I think you're beautiful " it came out before he even realized what he was saying, both of them blushed. 

"Umm…..we should be going now" Hermione said to break the awkward silence. He offered his arm and she took it with a smile, they left the common room and entered the corridor not caring who saw. Tonight they were no longer Draco and Hermione, tonight they would leave the past behind them, tonight…things would be different.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They entered the Great Hall still arm in arm, they stood in awe, everything was perfect. Flouting Jack-o-lanterns and paper lamps, tables lined the walls with students indulging themselves in candy. The masquerade idea was perfect , Hermione was willing to bet 95 of the students had no clue who they were talking to. Finding a small empty table in the corner they sat down and reviewed the menu.

"You don't havta stay with me all night you know" Hermione said looking at him

"You mean you don't want me with you all night"

" No….it's just…well, I don't want you to think like you have to or anything…" she trailed off, the slightest hint of red coloring her cheeks.

"Would you like to dance?" 

"What!" she was so startled

"I said, would you like to dance with me?"

"Umm.." she glanced around furiously looking for an escape…finding none, she nodded and he led her to the dance floor.

A slow song was playing, Hermione hesitantly slid her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist.

**_Ooh.  
You humor me today  
Calling me out to play  
With your telescope eyes, metal teeth  
I can't be seen with you  
You see._**

"So tell me a little about yourself Granger"

"..Oh, umm, I was born in England, I'm muggle born, I'm top of all my classes-" 

"Tell me something I don't know Granger" he rolled his eyes

"ohh, ummm….like what?"

"Gosh Granger, never mind, I was just trying to make conversation"

**_Please don't make me cry,  
Please don't make me cry,  
I'm just like you, I know you know  
I'm just like you so leave me alone_**

"I don't eat green food" she said abruptly

"excuse me?" 

"I don't eat green food" (A/N: I don't eat green food!)

"Why…are you allergic to the color green or something?"

"no!… I just happen not to like any food that is green."

"oh….that's strange"

**_I wonder why can't you see?  
You're just not near enough like me  
With your telescope eyes, metal teeth  
I can't be seen with you _**

"What about you?" Hermione asked

"Indeed….what about me?"

"Oh, come on Malfoy"

"Alright, Alright" he said chuckling, only joking, " My favorite place on earth is Disney Land"

"Mine too!…wait, you go to muggle theme parks?"

"Yah, I ran away once when I was little and went there, best day of my life"

"I take it your Dad didn't know you were there?"

"My dad doesn't know a lot of things"

Hermione nodded at this, " I know how that is…"

**_Please don't make me cry,  
Please don't make me cry,  
I'm just like you, I know you know  
I'm just like you so leave me alone_**

"Play any sports Granger?"

"umm, kinda…"

"Come on now Granger…'kinda' isn't an answer"

"It's a secret"

"come on, why won't you tell me?"

She put on her best 'Malfoy smirk', " You Malfoy should know best of all never to let your enemies know your strength and weaknesses lest they use them against you"

Please don't make me cry,  
Please don't make me cry,  
I'm just like you, I know you know  
I'm just like you so leave me alone

Draco was completely taken aback by this answer, " So, the goody-good has a dark side?" he raised his eyebrows.

She put on a completely innocent face, "who, me?"

And that's when Hermione heard Draco laugh for the first time. Not his evil laugh, his real laugh, it was deep and cheerful, his eyes sparkled…he seemed so happy. 

Please don't make me cry,  
Please don't make me cry,  
I'm just like you, I know you know  
I'm just like you so leave me alone

"..And your right, I do know best of all." Malfoy smiled at her, " To keep my friends close but my enemies closer" His arms tightened around her waist as he pulled her against him. Her breath caught, she made no effort to get away, she just stared into his gray eyes. 

**_Ooh. You humor me today…_**

The music stopped but they continued to stare at each other. It wasn't until the next song started a minute later that they regained their senses. It had a fast upbeat jazzy tune and Hermione started to immediately walk off the dance floor holding Draco's hand, but he didn't move and she looked back at him.

"What Granger? You don't know how to swing dance?"

"Are you telling me you do?"

"Maybe" He pulled her to him and grabbed her other hand.

Both of them moved to the music with perfect ease and skill. The others on the dance floor quickly gave up and just watched in a circle the two swing around the floor. Everyone hollered as Draco swung Hermione around the back of him and then over his arm.

"Just how good are you Malfoy?" Hermione asked, but he just smiled.

He then lifted her up over his head as she became strait as a bored and her feet went into the air. (Don't worry, she placed a spell on her dress so it wouldn't fly up…in this case...down.)

As the song ended both went back to the table laughing and plopped into their seats. 

"Oh, we are So good!" Hermione yelled throwing her hands in the air, Draco chuckled.

"Wow, you're kinda hyper" 

"Adrenaline does that to people!"

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"ok!……..wait, are you planning something?" 

"…maybe"

"Well just to let you know, if you try anything, I'll castrate you!" she said as they walked out of the Great Hall, earning her some weird looks. Draco just laughed and shook his head.

**_  
_**


	6. Kitchen Plunders

A chill ran over them as they stepped out into the cold night air causing Hermione to shiver.

"Would you like me to conjure you a coat madam?" Draco said in his best sarcastic gentleman voice.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and kept walking. They walked for awhile in silence, circling the lake and surprisingly enjoying each others company. The lake was like glass and the moon reflected perfectly in it. Away from the school all was still and the only sound to be heard was their footsteps on the grass.

Peacefulness is one of those sweet luxuries one gives up upon attending Hogwarts, yet tonight all seemed peaceful and neither wanted to give that up. Neither waned to ruin the night that had so far seemed so perfect. 

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked Draco, not above a whisper.

He didn't answer right away but stared down at his feet contemplating in his head. " I'm not sure I should tell you" he turned his head to the side to look at her and she looked back.

"Why not?"

"well….for starters I'm not quite sure how you'd take it, you know? Tonight's been a blast and I just don't want to ruin it"

"Then let's not. I have an idea. Let's head back to our room."

Draco raised his eyes at this statement, a mischievous grin spreading widely across his face.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She blushed fiercely, "But come on let's go"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0 

When they entered the common room a fire was already blazing, casting shadows along the walls.

"I'll be right back, I havta change" Hermione said walking up the stairs to her room. 

Draco was once again pacing the room thinking to himself as he waited for Hermione to finish changing. He had no clue what tonight would lead to, but he knew one thing – he was hardly prepared for it. Looking up when he heard the door, he was once again shocked at Hermione.

She wore long black pants with a black wifebeater and she had all her hair shoved into a black beanie. Her black lipstick and eyeliner added to the effect and she looked rather foreboding.

Draco gaped at her as she casually walked down the stairs, hands in her pockets, her face a blank mask. Walking right past him and out the portrait hole, only looking back once as if to tell him to follow, she made her way down the corridor. 

Draco had to run a little to catch up with her, she was walking rather quickly.

"Where the hell are we going?" he asked

"You'll see" was all he got for an answer. So he silently followed her through endless tunnels and secret passageways, stopping occasionally to listen to approaching people then hurriedly moving on. At last they came to a room full of portraits and Hermione marched right up to a painting of a bowl of fruit. She stared at it for a moment then looked at Draco and smiled misteriously. Draco finally came to the conclusion then that she was completely out of her mind.

"Look, Hermione" he began slowly, " I like fruit just as much as the next person – eat it everyday. And as much as I admire paintings and all, you didn't havta get all dressed up and drag me down here just to look at it. Though I appreciate it, don't get me wrong, but maybe we should go see Madame Pomfrey - "

"I'm not insane!" She yelled at him shocked, " How could you think that!"

"hmm, I dunno, it prolly had something to do with the picture of fruit or - "

"Tickle the pear"

"excuse me?"

" You havta tickle the pear"

"Yup, ok, I'm taking you to go see Madame Pomfrey" Grabbing her arm he started pulling her away from the pictures. Hermione started to laugh, only furthering his belief she was insane.

"You honestly mean to tell me you haven't found that secret passage way yet? I thought you knew all of them!" She continued to laugh at him, "Watch" Slipping her arm out of his grasp she walked back over to the picture and with one finger reached up and tickled it. Immediately it began to squirm and giggle, Draco rubbed his eyes thinking himself to be dreaming. Who knows – maybe crazy is catching. 

A door appeared, Hermione yanked it open and dragged the still dazed Malfoy behind her. As soon as they stepped through houselves came from all directions holding trays of sweets and leftovers from that evenings dinner as well as many more sweets that one could not describe or imagine.

Hermione stood off to the side talking with a house elf who kept nodding, at last Hermione smiled and pattered it on the head before making her way back to Draco who looked like a giddy little school boy. It seemed he was in quite the predicament, with so many choices he didn't know which sweet to pick first.

"Can I conjure you a bucket for your drool Malfoy?"

Draco looked up at Hermione's comment, he seemed to consider making a comment, but then decided against it, turning back to the trays of sweets. Hermione rolled her eyes, " Well come on, my work here is done". 

With great effort Hermione Dragged the still-staring-at-sweets Draco out of the kitchen. Only when they were out of the portrait room did he seem to regain his senses.

"OK, so what was the point of that little field trip?"

A smirk pulled on the corner of her mouth, "Oh, you'll see"

"Blimey, I hate surprises" He muttered under his breath, but Hermione heard it anyway.

"OH, and why is that?"

"Well let's see, the last time someone threw me a surprise I woke with me and my room covered in whip cream."

"oh, that's horrid" she said in a mock concerned tone, " Who would be so evil as to play a prank on _you_, with you bein' so nice and all."

Draco side glanced at Hermione and shook his head, this girl was something else.

At last they were at their dormitory door, Hermione stopped and motioned for Draco to go in first.

"oh, no! Ladies first I insist" draco said bowing and sweeping his hand towered the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped in through the door, Draco quickly followed, his eyes darting everywhere looking for some trap to spring on him. Hermione simply walked over and sat herself down on the giant sofa that lay in front of the fire. Draco cautiously sat down next to her. 


	7. Bring me to Life

Hermione and Draco sat there on the couch staring at the table in front of them, Draco's jaw was once again hanging open.

"I called in a favor" Hermione said to Draco, though he hadn't asked.

Leaning down she scrutinized the many plates of deserts, pastries, and other finger foods that lined the table. Picking up one of the small lesser sticky ones and popping it into her mouth, she closed her eyes as she chewed, a look of pure delight across her face. When she was done she sat back at stared in the roaring fire. Side glancing at Draco she noticed he was eyeing the food with suspicion.

"Here, I'll verify your suspicion, yes, it's poisonous. Don't eat a single one" She said turning back to the table and picking up another donut hole, popped it in her mouth and stared at the fire as she chewed.

Being the stubborn boy that he is, Draco promptly picked up a donut hole, popped it in his mouth, then sat back with his arms folded across his chest, looking triumphantly at Hermione. Raising her eyebrows she stated, "Why, Mr. Malfoy. You surprise me once again, I had no idea you had a death wish"

"They're not poisonous, if they were, you wouldn't be eating them." He stated matter-o-factly

" Well perhaps I took an elixer so the poison wouldn't effect me." Draco immediately stopped chewing a look of terror swept across his face. Hermonie glanced at him and it took all her self control to not spit up her food as she laughed at him. Having managed to swallow her food Hermonie openly laughed at him.

"Jeez, I thought it was impossible to fool a Malfoy."

"I'm leaving" he said abruptly, getting up from the couch. Hermione stopped laughing at once. Reaching over she grabbed his hand with both of hers.

"No, please stay…please stay here with me, I'm sorry" Draco sat back down on the couch, his mouth was a thin line and all he did was stare in the fire. Hermione leaned back and made an attempt to pull her hands back but Draco quickly entwined his fingers through hers. She blushed but didn't try to pull them away again. She didn't know why she felt so secure all of a sudden but she did.

After a few minutes of silence had passed, Hermione said, " Let's play a game. I'll ask you a question, then you ask me one, and we'll just go back and forth till we run out of questions, k? I'll go first, Are you really the Slytherin Sex God?"

Draco smirked, " They do call me that, yes. Why do you want to know?"

Hermione smirked back at him, " Just curious. What do you like to do in your spare time?" 

" Annoy the hell out of 1st years, play guitar, fly on my broomstick, and I do enjoy a good book every once in awhile."

"You play guitar?"

"Yes. But since it was my turn and you just asked a question, I get to go twice" Hermione made a face like she was going to object, but decided against it. " What do you do when you're not at Hogwarts?"

Hermione who had been facing Draco the whole time, now turned away from him, eyes clouded over, lost in thought. "I - ….well, I take care of the house. See my mom left me and my dad when I was very little, and my dad's never completely gotten over it, so I kinda have to run the house hold."

"Your dads a drunk, isn't he?" 

Hermione's head shot back to looking at Draco. "How did you know?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I hear you at night, you scream out in your sleep. Asking your dad to stop it, pleading with him, apologizing over and over again. I heard a giant crash one night and ran in your room to make sure you were okay. I found you in a heap on the floor, shivering, you had fallen off your bed. Your sheets were in shreds and I had to repair them with my wand before I could put you back in your bed."

He looked down at her Hermione who now had her knees pulled up to her chest and her head was turned away as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hermione what did he do to you?" Draco asked gently.

She shook her head as she continued to cry. Draco slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him so she was on his lap. Immediately she buried her face in his chest and he lightly stroked her hair whispering to her what he hoped were soothing words.

After awhile, Hermione had cried herself to sleep and Draco not wanting to wake her fell asleep as well, with her in his arms.

It was only a little past dawn when Draco woke up, looking down at Hermione still sleeping in his arms, looking so peaceful. He sat there, watching her, as the rays of light seeped in through the window and alighted on her head. Making her head a glow with a fierce crown .

"My little angel" he whispered to himself before he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead, and then her lips.

Hermione squirmed in his arms, yawning a little as her body fought both to wake up and stay asleep. Deciding to pretend that he was asleep, Draco leaned his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes.

Light hit her eyes and Hermione hid her face in Draco's coat, then her eyes shot open. Nope, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all! She had slept with Draco Malfoy! Of course there was actual sleep involved and nothing risqué at all, but still.

She climbed out of his lap and began to pace the floor, holding her head as if it would burst. Glancing at him, she stopped herself. Once again she admired the way he looked when he was sleeping, so much like a small innocent child. But she knew better.

Giving a scream of exasperation she ran into her room and grabbed her black back pack, only stopping once to stare at draco once more, and to run her fingers over his soft cheek.

A few moments after Hermione left the common room Draco shot up, grabbed his wand and followed after her. However, when he excited, he couldn't find her. As he strained his ears he heard quick light footsteps ascending the stairs down the hall. He raced towerds them.

Hermione sprinted as fast as she could, she had to, she wouldn't be able to contain herself much longer. Turning the corner and staring at the wall, the door appeared immediately as it always did. Thank goodness for the Room of Requirement she thought as she ran in.

Dropping her back pack she ripped off her pants and replaced them with her spandex shorts she kept inside her bag. Then she quickly tied on her tenies and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Lastly she pulled the boxing gloves out of her bag and put them on. Walking over to the punching bag in the middle of the floor she stood a foot away from it with her back turned, eyes closed. In her mind she saw the face of Draco, spinning around she round house kicked the punching bag.  
**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_**

"You stupid, stupid girl" she yelled at herself, " what were you thinking! How could you do that! Letting down your defenses to a guy like that! He'll probably make fun of you in front of the whole school now that he knows your little secret!"

**_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_**

Draco raced through the hallways, never knowing where she was going, only knowing he had to catch up with her. But as he turned the corner, he couldn't find her, she had disappeared.

**_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_**

Hermione circled the bag punching and kicking it, trying in vain to beat the picture of Draco out of her mind. Her mind was wracked with torment, everything she had lived for, all the boundaries she had put up to protect herself from others were hastily falling down around her. 

Cold rain spilled from above, stinging her heated flesh as she fought the battle within her. Rain was one of her best friends because no one could see her crying when it rained, although no one was there to see it.

Draco ran up and down the hall in a fury, trying to find where she had disappeared to, she couldn't have apparated, it was impossible. Had she gone through a secret passage way? He began looking along the walls for something that could trigger a door.

**_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_**

"He's a Malfoy!" she yelled, "You're a filthy mudblood. He's probably in the Slytherin common room right now telling them everything that happened last night." The rain fell harder, "Why do I even care!" 

Draco's stopped, what floor was he on? The Room of Requirement! Of course! How could he be so oblivious! Racing to the door he opened it right as Hermione fell to her knees sobbing. 

**_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
_**

"Hermione!" he yelled as he ran to her, kneeling beside her and wrapping his arms around her as she shivered in the rain, "What are you doing in here? This rain feels like needles" He took off his coat and put it around her. Having stopped crying she gripped the sides of the coat and looked up at him as if she had just noticed he was there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to mask her worry

"I just asked you that…didn't you hear me?"

Hermione looked away. 

"Hermione look at me, please?"

**_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_**

"Hermione - " 

"You called me by my first name" her eyes were wide as she stared strait into his eyes, strait into his soul.

"Do you not want me to?" he asked uncertainty

"No, I like it, don't ever call me Granger again, ever"

"Is that what your father calls you?"

Hermione laughed, " no, he called me by much worse"

"Hermione, what did he do to you? I swear if he laid a finger on you, I'll – "

"You'll do what Draco? Run and protect a Mudblood like me? Invoke the wrath of your father in doing so?  
Shed muggle blood and be sent to Azkaban? No Draco, I don't think you'll do anything. This is a battle I have to fight alone"

"No, you don't Hermione. I'll be right by your side, I wont let anyone hurt you?" 

"Including yourself?"

Draco was taken aback, what was she talking about?

" I'd never hurt you Hermione" 

"Why do you care so much. No one else cares about me" 

"Of course they do! You're a smart, talented, beautiful young women and you shouldn't have to take crap from anyone!"

"Heh, and you thought I was crazy?"

"Don't change the subject Hermione"

"You did it first, you still haven't answered my question"

"which question?" 

"Why do you care if I have to take crap from people" 

Draco looked away, " People always try to protect the ones they love"

Heavy fog drifted in all around them.

"what's going on Hermione?"

"The weather in the room is controlled by my mood, and I'm 

Draco thought for a minute as he looked around at all rain and fog. Then turning back to Hermione he leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. Sliding her arms around his neck she gently kissed him back. Immediately the rain stopped, the fog cleared, gym equipment disappeared, and now they were laying in soft grass out in the country surrounded by rolling hills.

"Well, that settles the weather problem" Draco said as he smiled at her, " But we need to talk"

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**_

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)  



	8. Somewhere we live inside

(AN: Sorry this is gonna be another song chapter, to those of you hate em, I'm sorry, but I think songs add so much more to these chapters)

Hermione turned her head away, wiping her cheeks off so there would be no trace of her sign of weakness.

"Hermione, please look at me. I want you to look at me while we talk so I know you're listening" Draco said

She glanced back at him, "Don't worry, I'm listening" but she didn't turn towerds him like he had hoped.

Draco wracked his brains for the right words to start off with, not knowing how to put his thoughts into words he said the fist thing he could think of, " Well, my father wont be pleased" After this slight comment he began to internally beat himself into small bits.

Hermione glanced at him after he said it, hate barely visible in her eyes, yet there nonetheless.  
"You think I care at all about your father?" her voice laced with malice that he was unused to coming from her.

"My father has sacrificed many things for his family" Draco said, he didn't now why he was trying to protect a man he despised so much, he was just used to it.

"Stop the act" Hermione said turning to face him completely now, "Your life is a lie, you are not evil, you're not mean or cruel. Your father is and he's pounded it into your head so far you believe that it must be true and you follow behind him like a sick puppy. You're not a Death Eater, I can see it in your eyes, you're not a murderer, you hate pain, but you're so used to it you think you're immune, but you're not. I don't have to listen to you yell out in your nightmares, I can see all your secrets right there in your eyes. It's your eyes that always give you away, you're eyes that draw me to you, because deep inside your eyes, I can see into your soul and I see a better man, the true Draco Malfoy."

**_Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly_**

Draco was stunned, he didn't know how to respond to it, yet he knew it was true. Everything she had just told was true and it stung him like a thin whip to his heart. It tore at him inside, the very things which he knew he had tried so hard to keep down inside where no one would find, especially his father. They were now slowly seeping out and being absorbed by the radiant brunette he lay surround by flowers next to him.

_**We were meant to live for so much more  
**__**Have we lost ourselves?  
**__**Somewhere we live inside  
**_**_Somewhere we live inside_**

"Tell me more" Draco whispered, "Tell me more about this other Draco Malfoy…….I think I'd like to get to know him" Hermione smiled at him.

**_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside _**

"Well, for starters, he's not cocky at all. He enjoys walking by himself at night or day time, and enjoying nature. He talks a lot, but not to much, he knows when to shut up and listen. He's - " she paused and looked up at from where she had been playing with a daisy on the ground. Placing her hand on his jaw, she smoothed out his cheek with her thumb. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

_**Dreaming about Providence  
**__**And whether mice or men have second tries  
**__**Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open **_

Maybe we're bent and broken, broken 

"He's the man that held me all last night, held me away from my fears. He's the man I see before me"

_**We were meant to live for so much more  
**__**Have we lost ourselves?  
**_**_Somewhere we live inside_**  
_**Somewhere we live inside **_

"Hermione - " Draco stopped himself again, why did this have to be so hard? Why are feelings so hard to decipher into words, or perhaps they were not meant to be put into words, simply expressed through actions. " Hermione I can't be that man, I wish I could, I wish I could be your everythi-"

"Can't….or Wont?" Hermione said, cutting him off.

**_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside _**

"Hermione it's not that simple! I thought you would understand, you know what it's like to have an impossible to please father. Someone who you try to please even though you hate them. And yet at the same time love them simply because they're your father. And you don't know why that's a good enough of an excuse for your heart to reach out to them and want there love and approval, but it is, and you can't help it one bit. But it's stupid because you'll never get it and - oh Hermione I don't even know what I'm talking about, I don't care what my father thinks, it's more I care about what he'll do, and not to just me, but to you. If anything happened to you I couldn't live and if anything happened to me and I knew I was leaving you all alone in the world I would surely die a second time more horribly then the last."

**_We want more than this world's got to offer  
_**_**We want more than this world's got to offer  
**__**We want more than the wars of our fathers  
**__**And everything inside screams for second life, yeah**_

Hermione remained quiet as emotions shook her frame, threatening to over flow. Draco noticed this and put a loving hand on her shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. He hadn't meant to make her cry, he just wanted her to understand, understand that fate had played a cruel card and that they could never be together – not ever.

_**We were meant to live for so much more  
**__**Have we lost ourselves? **_

"I don't care!" Hermione yelled out unexpectedly, making Draco jump, " I don't care about my father, or your father, I don't care about the world or what it has to offer us. I just care about you, and right now, and this moment and I don't want to think about anything else"

**_We were meant to live for so much more  
_**_**Have we lost ourselves? **_

"It's not fare" she whispered to herself. Thinking for a moment she grabbed her shirt and slipped it off, so that she was lying there in her sports bra. As she turned around, the sunlight glistened across her almost bare back, illuminating the scars that decorated it completely. Draco shuddered as he looked at it, it was grotesque and as he stared, pain engulfed him as he imagined what it would have felt like. "How could you have let him do that to you Hermione? You're not weak like other girls, you could have defended youself"

" That's why I work out, so I can defend myself. And I try, but when you're just a child it's impossible. But I'm an adult now, he can't do that to me anymore."

"He won't do that to you, ever again. I'll protect you from everyone and everything"

"But how? You already said we can never be together, so then what? You can't protect me if you're not there"

_**We were meant to live for so much more  
**__**Have we lost ourselves?**_

A cord in Draco snapped as she said these words, it was true, he had said that, and he still stood by it. He was distracted from his thoughts when Hermione's lips came crashing down on his, claiming their domain. Their kisses we eager and yet full of sorrow, neither wanted to think of the future, thoughts of the future only led to unpleasant pasts. Draco pulled Hermione closer to him, and she pulled him closer as well. Draco didn't want this moment to stop but Hermione pulled away. Huddling herself into his chest she laid against him.

"Hold me" she whispered

_**  
We were meant to live **_

_**We were meant to live**_

_**  
**_


	9. The little girl on the beach

They lay in silence for what seemed like hours just soaking in each others presence in peace. Draco had his arms lovingly around Hermione who had her head resting on his chest.

"You know" Hermione said, breaking the silence, "You still haven't answered my question yet"

"Oh? And what question might that be?"

"Why do you care about me so much?"

"oh…um……it's complicated Hermione……."

"like how?"

"….It's just……can we talk about something else?"

Hermione sat up, " Why do you keep avoiding this question?"

"….I'm not….it just……-"

"Look Draco I don't need any of your bull crap right now, so answer my question, it's not that complicated"

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE EITHER"

"I'm leaving" Hermione tried to stand up but Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her back down next to him.

"I'm not avoiding the question, I just don't know how to answer you in a way that will make you understand…all I have is a memory." He was starring at her with such a fixed intensity that she was lost in his eyes for a moment – just a moment, then she looked away and stood up.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, if that's the best answer you can give me at this time, I'll just be leaving"

As Hermione turned away Draco yelled to her retreating figure, " I was 6"

She turned back around, confused, " Exscuse me?"

" I ran away one summer, my parents thought that I was staying at Blaise's house, but I only stayed there when I wanted to sleep. I went to the beach everyday, there was a little girl there that I met. I can barely remember her, I wrote a song about her once. But it was one of the best summers and memories I have, I vowed to find that girl" He looked into her eyes, it was silent for awhile.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Hermione said, " I'm not that girl"

" I know, but when I first saw you, you looked so much like her, I kinda got my hopes up. I don't know why but I always felt this connection with you. I think it started that one day in first year when you, me, blaise, weasley and potter had to swim in the lake and get that one plant, remember? We had to do that for detention."

Hermione cracked a smile, " yah, I remember, you were making fun of Harry cause he almost drowned. But I still don't see what this has to do with me. I think you're just stalling again."

"I just don't want you to get mad"

"Why would I get mad?" she became skeptical

" When you got out of the water, right before you put your cloak back on, the spell must have worn off. I saw a scar on your shoulder, I've got one just like it on my leg. A belt, right?"

Hermione nodded slowly, " So you knew, this whole time?"

"No, not really. I only saw the one scar, that could have been a one time thing from a time when you really screwed up. I didn't know you're dad was abusive of anything. But I knew that you knew pain, pain like my pain, and I always just felt connected."

Hermione went a sat back down next to Draco, he smiled at her.

"Or it could have been that time in third year when you slapped me across the face and threatened to hex me like crazy. You scared the crap outta Crabbe and Goyle, it was hilarious" she smiled at him.

"Just Crabbe and Goyle?" her smile widened

"…well, ok, you scared me a little too."

"I thought so." Hermione thought for a moment., " Sing me the song"

"huh?"

"you said you wrote a song about the little girl from the beach, I wanna hear it."

"ok, on one condition"

"and what might that be?"

"don't laugh"

Hermione cracked a smile, " I wouldn't do that"

Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket and with a lazy flick his guitar appeared. Re-pocketing his wand he then pulled a black pick out of his pocket. He held the guitar and gave a strum before clearing his throat.

_**Little girl was down by the waterside  
The sun so hot and the roses so red where she lie  
As little boys sit and watch as she twirls all around  
Sunny smiles not a raincloud could bring that girl down  
But now... **_

What's behind those big brown eyes  
Do you dream at night  
Without your lullaby

Little boy sits alone as he sings in the dark  
Wondering if his own dreams had pulled them apart  
He sings a song of tomorrow he never can see  
Mostly sings of a lost little girl's memory  
And Now...

As his dreams go flashing by  
He begins to hear  
A lonely lullaby

Well now  
We used to sing  
And we used to cry  
Through everything  
In our children's lullaby

Little girl on the street with nobody around  
Has her head in the air dirty feet on the ground  
She shuts her eyes and she wonders is this a mistake  
Now she's gone from the warmth of her little boy days  
And still...

She believes that she'll get by  
On her own without  
Her little boy's lullaby

Little boy prays to God to answer his song  
To hold her hand when everyone else's are gone  
Time goes by and the wounds slowly turn into scars  
So he makes his final wish on the midnight stars  
And he screams...

Little girl won't you hear my cry  
Won't you come back home  
To your lover's lullaby

Little girl down by the waterside  
Goodbye

Hermione stared at him as he sang, transfixed, and as he finished the last note hung in the air.

"That's not a very happy song, not the ending anyway"

" It's not supposed to"

Hermione looked up from her hands to Draco's face, " What happened to her?"

"………………she drowned."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be…it was along time ago"

After they went back to their common room they meant to spend more time talking, however, Draco was summoned by Blaise who said Pansy was having a nervous break down because she said Draco was ignoring her – which was true. He didn't want to go, but Hermione said he should , so they could 'keep a low profile'.

She hadn't expected him to be gone this long. It had almost been half an hour. Hermione didn't like being left alone, it always got her depressed and as she sat on the chair by the window, watching the snow dance through the sky; she began to rethink todays events.

_What if today had been a mistake?  
should I have kissed him? _

_We practically made-out! _

_What if he's telling everyone in the Slytherin common room right now! _

_O crap_

_..no, no, he wouldn't do that…_

_Or would he? _

_Was today just one big joke for him?_

_Oh I've been such a fool!_

_No, calm down, deep breath_

It's quite confusing when you start to argue with yourself , Hermione didn't know where to go or who to turn to. Yet, suddenly an idea popped in her head and she mentally slapped herself for not thinking of it sooner.

"….harry…."

(AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS )


	10. Disapointment

As Hermione pushed her way through the portrait hole and entered the Gryffindor Common Room she spotted Harry and Ron in the corner engaged in yet ANOTHER argument about Quidditch. She stood there biting her lower lip, she had been hoping to find Harry alone.

Harry had always been more understanding than Ron had, and even though Ron was one of her best friends, she just couldn't talk to him like she did with Harry. Ron was too quick to jump to conclusions and to anger, he wasn't one to listen to the whole story.

They both looked up at the same time and saw her standing there, smiles split both of their faces.

"Hey Hermione, whats up?" Harry said his smile faltering slightly, she looked worried

" 'mione, you don't look to good. Everything alright?" Ron asked looking slightly worried himself

Hermione plastered a smile on her face, "yah, just a little tired, I stayed up late last night reading." She lied quickly, " but I'm just running an errand for the Headmaster, he said he wanted to talk to you about something Harry, I'm supposed to bring you to his office." 

"o-oh, ok" Harry said, " Seeya Ron"

Hermione and Harry walked down the hallway, Hermione glanced around to make sure no one was coming and she quickly grabbed Harry and pulled him into a deserted classroom. He stood there confused watching as Hermione paced the floor.

"Hermione? What's going on? I thought the headmaster wanted to talk to me?"

" I lied, the whole thing was a lie, I didn't even stay up late last night reading, I'm sorry, please forgive me?" She was hysterical as she practically yelled this at him, her eyes desperate. Thoroughly shocked and confused he took a few steps back. Wow, Hermione? Lie? Those two words just didn't go in the same sentence.

"Ok Hermione, just chill for a moment, deep breaths…deep breaths…….there we go" Harry said while rubbing her back, " Now what has got you so upset that you thought you had to tell a lie to get me to talk to you?"

"I think I've been fraternizing with the enemy" she looked up at him horror-stricken, he looked back confused. "I slept with Draco last night" 

Harry's face turned red as he began to shake violently with the furry building up inside of him, "YOU WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT TO YOU! DID HE PUT A CHARM ON YOU? GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO DRINK? DID HE TAKE YOUR MAIDEN HOOD? I SWEAR IF HE - "

"HARRY!" he immediately stopped and stared down at her, but it was evident by the look in his eyes that he wanted to continue with his rampage. "It was nothing like that harry, we just…slept…on the couch. We were bored so we stayed up talking, and…I wasn't in the best of moods, but he put up with me. He was gentle and kind, and we just fell asleep after awhile."

Harry's face relaxed a little, " Is that it?"

"We made-out the next morning, Now don't think he forced me into it! I did it of my own accord"

However much Harry had relaxed in those few seconds immediately reversed itself and doubled, "WHAT? WITH MALFOY? THE FERRET BOY WONDER THAT WE'VE HATED FOREVER? THAT'S SO LOW OF YOU HERMIONE. I EXPECTED BETTER. I EXPECTED - " however harry never finished because just then a tear slid down Hermione's cheek as she shook her head up at Harry.

"…no" she whispered, " I expected more from _you_…Do you think I came to talk to you so you could yell at me? I came because I needed someone who would comfort me. You think I don't know that I screwed up? If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now. But I see now that it doesn't matter, this was just one big mistake" she laughed quietly to herself, " I guess I'm just on a roll then" she slipped out the door before he could even response. 

Harry stood shocked before he too left the dark room. Walking back into the common he walked over to where Ron was sitting at a desk trying to finish his homework. Looking up as Harry approached, Ron noticed the paleness of his friends face and set his quill down. "Somethin' up mate? What did the headmaster tell you?"

" I didn't talk to the Headmaster. Hermione lied" He glanced around, " We need to talk in private, I think Hermione is in serious danger" 

Hermione roamed the halls in frustration, fuming from the talk she had just had with Harry. At the moment she didn't really want to be alone, but she didn't want to talk to anyone else either – she was in a very confused state of mind.

Checking her watch she noticed it was still early enough in the day to sneak a trip to Hogsmead, something she had always enjoyed doing. 

AN: ok..ok, I know it has been MONTHS since I last posted, I am SOOO sorry, I'll try to make the next chapter sooner and longer


	11. Remember, always follow the rules

Draco wrung his hands through his hair as he paced the floor in the common room.

_Where the hell is she! _

He glanced at the grandfather clock that rested on the left side of the fireplace, it read " 10: 47 " then he looked at the wizarding clock on the right side of the fire place where the hand with Hermione's name on it was pointed to " doesn't want you to know ". Growling under his breath he clutched a small red pillow from off the couch and threw it across the room, watching as it slid down the wall.

The school was in total lock down at the moment, word had just reached the headmaster from one of his many spies across the country that a clan of vampires were on a killing rampage and actually headed towards Hogwarts. Draco had been covering for Hermione all afternoon as their assistance was needed all over the campus; putting up holding spells, hanging garlic by the doors, making sure all the students were in their common rooms and accounted for; and everything else you can imagine.

Now as he glanced out the window at the pitch-blackness of the night, he couldn't help but worry that she might still be out there and in grave danger. Shaking himself he dropped into the couch, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger trying in vain to relax himself. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep till Hermione was back, and he wished that was soon. He was bloody tired.

Hermione walked silently back across the dew covered lawns in front of the dark castle. Using the shadows of the walls to hide her as she crept up to the door and twisted the handle. Locked. Sliding her wand down the space between the two doors, much like the goblins at Gringots do with their hand, she muttered endless incantations; however, to no avail.

_Great, it's the dead of night and they changed the locks without telling me…and I'm the Head Girl! _

Slumping in the corner she rested her head in her hands contemplating her next move. A cold chill swept over her with the breeze, staying out here all night was not an option. Then out of no where, she sneezed, then sneezed again, and again, and again, again, till she could barely breathe. Looking around frantically she spotted it, the dreaded enemy, garlic.

What many people didn't know about Hermione is that she was almost deathly allergic to garlic, what nobody knew but herself was the true reason behind her strange allergy. ( but we'll get into that later )

Hermione's mind reeled as she stared up at the wicked bulb, the teachers would only put that there for one reason…Vampires, and if that was the case, she needed to get inside – fast. No one would let her in this late at night even though all the teachers were probably patrolling and they trusted Hermione completely, some vampires have been known to shape-shift. She'd be taken out before she even got a chance to prove herself.

Looking across the grounds she spotted an oh-so familiar and welcomed light flickering in Hagrid's hut. Glancing all around her and even in the sky to make sure her way would be a clear straight shot. Seeing that it was, she took off sprinting across the field that she had just stealthily snuck across. Willing her muscles to react faster the more they started to protest.

**Rule #1 : never run from anything immortal, it only ever attracts their attention **

Reaching the hut she clutched her burning stomach with one hand and banged on the door with another. No sound, nothing, the house appeared to be empty except for the light flickering inside. Hermione panted trying to get oxygen to her brain again, tonight was just not her night. Then of course to make matters worse, the wind died. Deadly calmness over took her surroundings and the air seemed to lay heavy on the ground.

**Rule #2 : remain calm in all circumstances **

Her heartbeat quickened if that was at all possible as the still air around her grew colder and threatened to freeze her lungs.

**Rule #3 : If at all possible keep your heartbeat calm when you think vampires are present. They can sense heartbeats and rapid ones just excite them. **

Trying the handle she realized the door was open, slipping inside she locked the door behind her. Resting her forehead against the door she closed her eyes and breathed deep the familiar scent of Hagrid's hut, letting it calm her senses. It was only then that the candle in the hut blew out leaving a white wispy trail of smoke wafting in the air.

The low fire in the hearth cast shadows across the room and darkened the face of the man that sat behind her. He was tall as he stretched himself, leaning back in the oversized chair with his jet black boots resting on the table, the fire light reflecting off the buckles. His hands were entwined and his head leaned back on them, a hat blocked out the fire light that threatened to reveal him.

Sensing someone behind her, Hermione cautiously turned around and immediately shrank back against the door.

_CRAAAAAAAAP _

He smirked at her and though she could not see it she could sense his amusement towards her fear and it did nothing to calm her nerves.

_..ok, come on Hermione think! _

Regaining her composure she walked over the table and took a seat across from the man, matching his smirk. His grin widened, reaching up with one arm he removed his hat and set in on the table revealing long spiked midnight black hair, pale skin and metallic blue eyes.

Hermione's smirk faltered for only a second before she stared back at the man she was trying desperately to convince herself she did not think was dang hot….if only it was working. Keeping her gaze steady with his they stared at each other; each one trying to read the other and finding nothing. At last it was he who broke the silence.

" Phoenix"

Hermione looked out the window and then back at him confused, " I'm sorry, are you seeing things?"

" Umm, no. My name is Phoenix"

she scoffed at him. " And my name is Sphinx"

"Though I know that not to be true the name does seem to suite you"

Raising an eyebrow at him in a challenging way she took the seat across from him at the table, "You don't even know me"

"Sphinxes are a mystery in themselves, like the riddles they give. However, like any riddle, approached with the right strategy you can break it."

Draco glanced desperately at the 2 clocks one more time racing out of the common room. He was going to find Hermione whether she wanted to be found or not.


	12. Moment of Truth

Hermione threw her head back and laughed, her cheeks now fiery red and painful from smiling so much.

"That - " gasp "was a good one! Gosh that sure was funny. But anyway, before you try to side track me again, what exactly is your business here at Hogwarts."

"That, my little sphinx, is an excellent question"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco paced back and forth in front of the stone gargoyle wracking his brain for any candy he might have missed, though knowing perfectly well he named every single one existing in the wizarding world. That only left muggle candies, and on that subject Draco was a complete failer. Though in all fairness he _should_ have known the password because he was Head Boy, however, Draco and remembering important things...those two just didn't like each other very much.

A rustle could be heard followed by high pitched laughter down the hall, he looked but no one was there. Looking around him he strained to find the source of the noise, unconsciously backing himself up into a wall. And then, a small stream of light appeared from a door that had just opened down the hall. From it emerged two dark haunting figures garbed in flowing garments stumbling towards him and groping the walls. Their foot steps making awkward uneven clacking noises with every step the creatures with the oddly deformed heads took towards him; and he was glued to the spot.

"Lumos" he uttered as they grew near and a beam of light emitted from his wand illuminating the corridor, and the creatures. And there they were revealed.

Professors McGonagall and Trelawney fully equipped with slippers, robes, and hair curlers.

Draco simply stared open mouthed at his teachers as they stared back equally aghast. Who knew? McGonagall and Trelawney were closet best friends.

"Mr. Malfoy did you just laugh?" McGonagall asked as menacing as she could in the situation.

Though little did either professor know that Draco at that time couldn't answer due to the fact that he was so overcome with laughter he thought he might explode at any second having to deal with the task of holding it in. Because of this he simply shook his head and tried to mutter a short reply of 'no' , which to his ill luck ended up being another short boast of laughter, this one being very much more audible than the last.

"I heard him that time" Trelawney whispered

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe you just snickered at us...Mr. Malfoy, stop snickering...Mr. Malfoy I swear if you let out another snicker I'll –"

But she never got to finish that sentence, from the moment she said 'snicker' the gargoyle sprang to life and Draco had run upstairs. Bursting through the door to the headmasters office he stopped as he saw that the headmaster was not alone. Inside the office were many of the professors at Hogwarts.

"Ah, yes, Draco thank you for arriving so quickly, where's Hermione?" Dumbledore asked

"But Professor that's what I came to tell you about! I don't know, she's been gone for hours and the only thing the clock in our room will say is 'doesn't want you to know'"

"I told you!" Harry yelled from a chair in the corner, " He's done something too her now he's trying to cover it up!!

"Harry" the Headmaster said turning his attention to both Harry and Ron who both sat in the far corner of his office, " and Ron, will both of you please calm down. As I've been telling you all evening there are more important things to be dealt with at the time"

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as take a seat and tell me anything you might know about Hermione's location."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was no more laughter in her face, she could do nothing but match his gaze as endless thoughts whirled through her mind.

"I know it is a great thing that I'm asking of you Hermione, but think of everything that you could accomplish."

A moments silence, and then -

" You called me Hermione...

His mouth twitched ever so slightly, yet Hermione noticed; however, whether the twitch was an almost smile or simply out of annoyance at a slip he might have made she couldn't tell."

...I never told you my name."

"There's a lot I know about you" He spoke while once again reclining in his chair.

"And that means there's a lot you're not telling me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hermione is a clever girl, I'm sure she can handle herself"

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing from the headmaster, it kept echoing in his mind.

He slowly walked out of the room and made sure you he was down all the stairs before he sprinted out the front door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The moment of truth Hermione, I'm offering you something more precious than even your books can..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco burst through the door and there was Hermione standing next to a dark figure, both standing in front of a green fire as though about to floo off campus. Still holding his wand he pointed it at the unknown figure, "Let her go" he said through gritted teeth. 

Then to his surprise Hermione stood in front of the man and...did she have a smile on her face?

"Relax Draco; I'll be back later, once I've had some questions answered."

The fire tickled slightly as she stepped into it with Phoenix, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close in the small fire place, smirking at Draco's death glare. With one last look at Draco she turned and nodded at Phoenix and they both disappeared.


End file.
